starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
The Lawless
250px|thumb|Korkie en Bo-Katan redden Satine 250px|thumb|Satine probeert te ontsnappen The Lawless is de 16de episode van The Clone Wars Season 5. Het is het laatste deel uit de Darth Maul-verhallijn. Narrator Neutral star systems in peril. Darth Maul and Savage Opress command the planet Mandalore through the puppet prime minister Almec while they expand their criminal enterprise. With the Death Watch removed from power and the Jedi unware of the villainous plot, nothing stands in the way of Darth Maul's vision of a vast criminal empire. We now find Duchess Satine in prison as a few loyal subjects make a desperate attempt to rescue her. Synopsis Na de machtsgreep van Darth Maul is Almec opnieuw Prime Minister van Mandalore geworden. Satine Kryze zit nog steeds in de cel en heeft haar lot aanvaard. Ze verwacht dat ze weldra zal worden terechtgesteld. Maar wanneer een wachter haar komt bezoeken, blijkt het Korkie te zijn, haar neef. Hij krijg hulp van Bo-Katan, de voormalige Lieutenant van de vermoorde Pre Vizsla. Samen met Korkie's vrienden bevrijden ze Satine. Ze worden echter snel achterna gezeten door de Death Watch leden van Maul die nu in het roodzwart zijn uitgerust. Bo-Katan en Korkie proberen Satine tijd te geven en ze kan nog net een noodoproep doorsturen naar Coruscant voor Obi-Wan Kenobi wanneer ze de communicatieblokkade kunnen omzeilen. Maar Satine wordt opnieuw gegrepen door de leden van Death Watch. Op Coruscant wijzen Yoda en Ki-Adi-Mundi erop dat Obi-Wan niet kan tussenbeide komen op Mandalore aangezien het om een burgeroorlog gaat en de CIS er niets mee te maken heeft. Gezien Obi-Wans verleden met Satine roept hij echter Anakin Skywalker ter hulp. Obi-Wan wil niet dat Anakin hier betrokken bij raakt, maar hij vraagt wel om de Twilight te gebruiken. Obi-Wan vermomd zich met het pantser van de misdadiger Rako Hardeen en reist naar Mandalore. Daar overmeestert hij snel een van Mauls Death Watch leden en trekt hij zijn armor aan. Bo-Katan en haar Night Owls zien het vanop een afstand gebeuren. Wanneer Satine alweer in de cel zit, is het nu Obi-Wan die haar komt bevrijden. Hij kan Satine voorbij een soldaat van Death Watch loodsen, maar de ontsnapping verloopt niet zonder moeite. Na een achtervolging bereiken Obi-Wan en Satine de Twilight, maar de soldaten van Death Watch nemen het schip zwaar onder vuur met hun raketten. Obi-Wan en Satine moeten de Twilight verlaten die neerstort in de straten van Sundari. Terwijl Obi-Wan half verdoofd rechtstaat, ziet hij Satine even verderop liggen. Hij merkt twee bekende schaduwen naderen: Darth Maul en Savage Opress. Obi-Wan kan niet reageren op de Force grip van Maul en samen met Satine wordt hij meegenomen. In het paleis wil Maul Obi-Wan breken en hem laten lijden, net zoals hij heeft geleden na zijn nederlaag op Naboo. Maul en Savage proberen Obi-Wan te raken door Satine te pijnigen en de Zabraks tarten Obi-Wan met de Dark Side. De Death Watch hield Obi-Wan vast terwijl Maul met de Darksaber van Vizsla naar Satine stapte en haar neerstak. Obi-Wan schoot haar ter hulp, maar te laat. Met haar laatste woorden zei Satine dat Obi-Wan nooit zijn principes moest laten varen en steeds geloven in wat hij echt geloofde. Een versufte Obi-Wan werd door de Death Watch afgevoerd, maar Bo-Katan en de Night Owls konden hem bevrijden. Bo-Katan geeft Obi-Wan een Jet Pack om te ontsnappen. Ondertussen ruikt Palpatine onraad en hij vraagt aan Mas Amedda om zijn Shuttle klaar te maken. Darth Sidious landt vervolgens op Mandalore en rekent probleemloos af met de bewakers van Death Watch. Bo-Katan en haar troopers houden moedig stand, maar ze beseft dat het niet kan blijven duren. Ze maant een Kom'rk-class Fighter/Transport aan om Kenobi te evacueren. Ze wil dat Obi-Wan gaat vertellen wat er op Mandalore gebeurt zodat er hopelijk wordt ingegrepen nu Maul hier het bewind voert. Obi-Wan realiseert zich dat Bo-Katan de zus van Satine was en uit nogmaals zijn spijt over het lot van Satine. Sidious is ondertussen het paleis genaderd en wanneer Maul zijn voormalig meester ziet naderen, is hij verbaasd en buigt hij nederig het hoofd en knielt hij voor Sidious. Sidious prijst Maul voor zijn doorzettingsvermogen, maar zegt dat hij nu overbodig is geworden en is vervangen door iemand anders. Maul en Opress beseffen dat Sidious niet naar Mandalore is gekomen om een praatje te maken. Sidious haalt zijn twee Lightsabers tevoorschijn en gaat de confrontatie aan. De Zabrak broers komen al snel tot de vaststelling dat Sidious vrij makkelijk kan stand houden. Hij heeft weinig moeite om de aanvallen van Maul en Savage af te weren en om regelmatig zelf proberen toe te slaan. Sidious kan Maul op een bepaald moment een serieuze Force Push verkopen zodat Maul versuft tegen de muur knalt. Op dat moment moet Savage het alleen tegen Sidious weten te redden. Savage denkt om Sidious te belegeren met zijn draaiende lightsaber, maar Sidious is te snel en steekt een van zijn sabers doorheen Savage's bovenlichaam. Maul snelt zijn broer ter hulp, maar de mysterieuze groene mist van Mother Talzin verlaat Savage's lichaam. Zijn hoorns krimpen en zijn spieren worden kleiner. Net alvorens Savage sterft zegt hij tegen Maul dat hij nooit is geweest zoals Maul is. Vervolgens gaat Sidious afrekenen met Maul. Maul vraagt om genade, maar Sidious bestookt zijn voormalige leerling met een forse lading Force Lightning en vertelt hem dat hij nog plannen heeft voor hem in de toekomst. Index Bekende Personages *Bo-Katan *Darth Sidious *Savage Opress *Darth Maul *Satine Kryze *Korkie *Amis *Lagos *Soniee *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Anakin Skywalker *Yoda *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Darth Sidious *Mas Amedda Bron *The Lawless op SW.com category:Televisie